Child's Lead
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: "Children see magic because they look for it." FitzSimmons
1. Young To See

**Child's Lead**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This a new short story that I started to write. Hopefully its not that bad *crossing fingers* I've pretty much got the whole story mapped out already so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW: I haven't completely forgotten about _Discarded Bear _I will get back to it I promise **

**Chapter One – Young To See **

It had been six years since she had last seen him, angrily walking off the BUS, bags in hand. Both of them steaming from their last argument.

He had been offered a job with Tony Stark, a once in a lifetime opportunity and he had been willing to take it at a moments notice. It was still with SHIELD and he had pulled strings to get her a job as well, not expecting her to want to stay on the BUS with the rest of the team. They'd both been hurt, angry and frustrated with each other, resulting in a huge blow out between the two.

They had parted hurt and furious.

They hadn't spoken in six years; the only contact directly between them was an invitation for the team to his wedding. A wedding she hadn't attended, neither had May but the rest of the team had, returning to the BUS with wonderful compliments about his new wife Sarah, she was sweet, gentle and kind. No one had anything bad to say about her, even Skye who was hell-bent on hating her.

She was smart, beautiful and the really kick in the teeth was that she was also British and a biologist. They were the perfect couple, everyone loved them. Even she had to admit that she was right for him.

It had been over 4 and half years since she had heard through Skye that Sarah had given birth to a baby girl. She was premature born 2 months before she was due; all she had known was that something had gone wrong.

It had been 4 years, 4 months, 8 days and 16 hours since she had heard the news that Sarah had died, due to complications from the early birth. She should have gone to see him after hearing the news but pride and the realization of how they parted held her back. That and the little girl that he was left to look after, the little girl that wasn't hers, the little girl that he loved with all his heart.

It would be 5 minutes till she would be faced with her ex-partner, Doctor Leopold Fitz with his newest Ph.D, evaluated field status.

And his daughter, his 4-year-old daughter Chloe.

When the newest orders had come through for the next mission a 0-8-4 technology, who better to send to help the team than SHIELD's top engineer who specialized in alien technology.

Who also happened to be cleared for active duty on the field.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Skye moving impatiently from foot to foot struggling to stay still as they waited for the SUV to arrive. Her hand was clasped around her son's as he waited more patiently than his mother.

5-year-old Phillip Fitz Ward waited more patiently than his mother, but she could still see the excitement on the boy's face. He was excited to have another child on the BUS even if it was only for a couple of days, he had grown up around adults his whole life and probably needed another child around. Growing up on the BUS wasn't something that she necessarily wanted for the child, believing that he would have a better life outside of SHIELD.

But his mother was a still unidentified 0-8-4 and they didn't know if it was hereditary, so on the BUS he stayed with his aunts and uncle that spoilt him rotten.

"When are they going to be here?" Skye looked over at Coulson who stood leaning against Lola.

"Patience, Skye, patience is a virtue…."

"But unfortunately not one of mine" finished Skye finishing their well-known jibe.

The sound of an SUV made everyone look up, including Ward who had for the last 20 minutes had been ignoring his wife, buried in a book in the lab. The SUV pulled up next to the ramp, stopping and an agent in a suit stepped out. Ward stood straighter and moved to stand next to his wife a slight smile on his face. The agent moved towards Coulson handing over a file before another hopped out of the car and opened the door.

One leg appeared before another and soon Jemma Simmons caught sight of a face that she hadn't seen in years. He looked exactly the same, a little older but still the same. The same bright blue eyes, the same curls, and the same smile.

With a slight smile at the assembled team, he turned back to the car, gently lifted a young girl out and onto the floor. Chloe Fitz stood next to her father grasping his hand as he thanked the agent that was grabbing the gear out of the truck. Ward moved first, stepping forward to slap the engineer on the back before grabbing the toolboxes on the edge of the ramp and hauling them into the lab.

Skye moved forward letting go of Phillip's hand to wrap her arms around Fitz in an energetic hug. He stumbled slightly before laughing and hugging her back. He let go of her and turned to look at his daughter.

"Chloe this is Skye, she's the one I told you about" he knelt down next to the child and looked at her.

Chloe turned and looked up at the woman in front of her, she scrunched up her nose in an expression that was all Fitz "The one who has the bad taste in music?" she questioned her blue eyes wide, she had a slight Scottish accent, less than her father who had retained his accent all these years but it was mixed with a slight English accent.

Skye's eyes widened, and she gently slapped Fitz on the shoulder "My music taste is not that bad"

"I'll confirm that with Ward" he smiled and turned to Coulson "Sir" he nodded

"It's good to have you back Fitz," said Coulson smiling and turning to Chloe who still held onto her father's hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, young lady"

Fitz looked down at his daughter expectantly, Chloe held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Agent Coulson" she said

Coulson raised an eyebrow, taking the smaller hand "I think for now you can just call me Coulson"

Chloe nodded, before grasping her father's hand again. May was next and as she walked up to the pair, Simmons watched the little girl with baited breath. Chloe simply blinked and smiled as May moved to greet Fitz and then turned to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms May" said Chloe

May gave a rare smile before nodding her head "Pleasure Chloe"

Simmons moved forward knowing their greeting was inevitable, she sighed and moved forward to stand in front of her old partner. Fitz smiled at her, and she before she could stop herself she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Fitz let go of his daughter's hand to hug her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She looked him in the eye and smiled "I missed you"

"Miss you too Jems" said Fitz hugging her tighter "It's been too long"

"Too long" she agreed

"Daddy?" came his daughter's voice

"I didn't forget out you Princess" he said crouching down "Chloe this is Jemma Simmons, Simmons this is Chloe"

Simmons moved and crouched down next to the child, holding out her hand. "Hello" she said, smiling warmly. Chloe moved forward to look the older woman in the eyes; she rested her hands on Simmon's bent knees and gave her a shy smile "You're very pretty"

Simmons grinned at the girl, her eyes sweeping over the golden curls and the bright blue eyes. In simple she was a splitting image of her father right down to the light dust of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose. She looked nothing like her mother, she noted, Sarah had had brown eyes and dark brown hair, in short her daughter looked nothing like her mother. "You're very pretty too, you look exactly like your daddy"

Chloe grinned, "You look exactly like Daddy's pictures do," she whispered.

"Uncle Leo" came a demanding voice

"How could I forget out about you Teddy?" said Fitz moving to hug the little boy that waited shifting foot from foot till his uncle noticed him.

Though Simmons knew they had only actually meet each other a couple of times, she defiantly knew that Phillip or Teddy as he was better known, Skyped his uncle every week. Those nights she locked herself in her bunk, trying to ignore the Scottish accent.

Fitz finished greeting his godson before turning and motioning Chloe to move forward. Chloe let go of Jemma's hand and slowly walked up her father, taking his hand in hers.

"Teddy, this is Chloe Fitz, Chloe is this Teddy Ward"

Both children stared at each other for a second, before they both grinned.

"What kind of name is Teddy?" asked Chloe

"What type of name is Chloe? My real name is Phillip but since we already have Phil, Uncle Phil, I got a nickname, because according to Aunty Jemma I was barely bigger than a teddy bear when I was born. You got a nickname?"

Chloe shook her head "Nope, Daddy calls me Princess but that's not really a nickname"

The adults in the room smiled as the two children kept on chatting, their mouths running a mile a minute as they both realized that they may have just met someone else that could keep up with them.

Chloe looked up after a couple of minutes "Daddy we left Shiloh in the car"

Fitz looked up and back at the open door of the car. He whistled sharply and a golden retriever jumped out of the car and ran up to the group congregated on the ramp. He obediently stopped to wait at Chloe's feet, his head towering over her smaller form.

"You're going to have to say goodbye to him now Princess, Shiloh can't come with us" said Fitz kneeling down rubbing the dogs ears.

Chloe frowned as she hugged the golden retriever giggling as he licked her face. "Do we have to leave him?"

"We already had this conversation, Chloe, Shiloh won't like it on the plane, he likes it on the ground"

"Shiloh will like it, please Daddy," said Chloe, her voice quieted "He's my only friend, he doesn't judge me"

Fitz's face softened and he gently pulled his daughter into a hug. Simmons saw the expression on Coulson's face change, she knew the rules, everyone knew the rules. Pets weren't allowed on the mobile BUS, it would cause too much hassle to have an animal. But the look on Coulson's face was one of concentration; she'd seen it years before when SHIELD wanted to take Teddy away.

"Fitz, Shiloh can stay," said Coulson simply before he and May left the rest of the team on the ramp.

Chloe smiled into her father's shoulder as he picked her up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You happy now" said Fitz hugging her close

Chloe nodded "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too Princess"

Simmons watched as he headed up the stairs, Skye following behind with Teddy leaving her, Ward and Shiloh down on the bottom level. Ward patted her on the back "It's good to have him back"

Simmons smiled slightly "Yeah"

Ward gave her one last look over his shoulder before he headed back up the stairs, leaving her alone in the Lab.

Simmons looked around the lab taking in the newly replaced tools that littered the lab. In short it looked exactly like it had 6 years ago, half her side, half his side. But this time it felt like there was a huge gap between them. Things said that couldn't be taken back, shouted at each other. Resting her hands on the lab table surface she stared at the skin metal, giving her a distorted view of her face back.

He had a daughter now. He had a life.

It would be over in 3 weeks, 3 weeks he would leave to got back to his lab in Scotland and she would remain on the BUS.

She felt a wet nose push into her hand and smiled at the golden retriever who had rested his head on the on the bench.

"Three weeks Shiloh, three weeks"

The golden retriever looked up at her with brown eyes before licking her hand. She smiled gently scratching the dog behind the ears. Taking one last look at the lab she exited, Shiloh on her heels.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Shiloh "You're not meant to be in the lab buddy"

Shiloh sat for a moment before bounding up the stairs. Simmons smiled as she followed him up the stairs.


	2. Life is Beautiful

**Chapter Two **

Jemma Simmons was rather well known on the BUS for waking up incredibly early, she was one of the first to get up besides May, who everyone still doubted slept very much. So she was surprised to someone shuffling around the BUS as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair. She discarded her towel deciding that curling her hair could wait until after breakfast and headed back to the kitchenette to start breakfast. She stopped entrance to the lounge room noticing the little girl with golden curls sitting reading a book on the couch, Shiloh lying on the floor next to her.

"Good morning Chloe"

"Good morning Simmons" answered the young girl placing her book beside her

Simmons walked over and sat down next to the child, a bit taken back when she immediately moved to sit next to the woman, leaning gently on her side. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter, the first one" said Chloe picking up the book and handing it to her.

"You can read this?" asked Simmons

Chloe nodded her head "Most of it, if I don't understand a word I tend to ask Daddy what it means" she looked up at the woman "I've been reading since 2, Daddy says it's good to start early, but the other kids at school just called me a freak" tears started pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Simmons gently hugged the girl "I started reading when I was 2"

"Daddy says you're the smartest person he knows," said Chloe playing with the cuffs of her sleeve "He says you're even smarter than him"

"Fitz likes to be modest, he's smarter than me" said Simmons

"That's not what he says," said Chloe "He says you always did your homework, he never did his"

"He's right he never did his homework before he met me, then he did" said Simmons smiling.

Chloe smiled at her before turning back to her book, their silence was shattered as a loud thump and a scream tore through the BUS. Simmons bolted upright, jumping up before running towards the stairs that spiraled down to the lab. Bunk doors opened immediately as Simmons rushed past them. She reached the bottom; she scooped up the crying 5 year-old in her arms and moved him to the Lab.

Placing him on the lab table she hugged him close as others soon began pooling into the space. Skye pushed herself forward, and Teddy seeing his mom gave up the brave act and launched himself in his mother's arms. Tears began running down his face as Jemma gently took hold of his wrist and inspected it.

"I…wa-nted to s-eee if Au-ty Je-mmm-aa was down-here" said Teddy through his tears. He quieted as Jemma gently looked over his wrist, yelping when she twisted it an odd way.

Simmons turned to Fitz, who had suddenly appeared behind her and nodded watching as the Scottish Engineer moved to the X-Ray machine and began turning it on.

She smiled at the young boy as Ward gently placed a blanket around his shoulders and gently picked him up, making sure to cradle his sore hand against her chest so it wouldn't cause him any pain. He wrapped his good arm around her neck and clung to her as she moved him over to the X-Ray machine.

Coulson and May seeing neither of them could do anything headed back upstairs to change out of their pajamas and get the day started. Ward moved to the training area to get started on his early morning practice, therefore being able to keep an eye on his son and wife as Skye took up residence on the table watching as the two scientists fussed over the young boy and the X-Ray machine.

It was only when Teddy had gotten a bright green cast on his left wrist, curtsy of a broken Ulna and was curled up in his mother's arms did Simmons notice the small blonde child that stood a little way away from all the mess. Fitz was currently fussing over the dirty tabletop, clearing up the plaster and other materials so Simmons moved to kneel down next to the small girl.

"Is he alright?" said Chloe looking at the mother and son hugging each other on the chair.

Simmons nodded "He just broke a bone in his arm"

Chloe nodded looking the older woman in the eye before looking back at the mother and son. Something in her eyes changed when she looked at them and Jemma noticed her fingers gently playing with the edge of the paper back book in her hands. She was nervous but her eyes showed a slight sadness as she watched Skye hugging her son and whispering things in his ear. The little girl had never had a mother to look after her and sooth her if she hurt herself, and Jemma felt sympathy for the child. She had Fitz yes, and Simmons had no doubt that he was a great father and obviously adored his daughter but Chloe had never had a mother and probably had never been around another mother and their child when it got injured. She had never really witnessed the motherly commitment that Skye had with her son.

Chloe's eyes moved away from the cuddling family, as Simmons out of the corner of her eye saw Ward move to speak with them. They were the perfect family right there.

Jemma smiled at the little girl "Want to help me look at some stuff?"

Chloe nodded and Jemma led her over to the machines that she had set up last night. Hopefully the slides would be done and the 4 year old, though she may have no idea what she was looking at might enjoy the bright colours of the cells.

Jemma turned on the microscope and smiled at the 4 year old "Well we seem to have a small problem here Shorty, you can't see over the bench"

"I'm not short," said Chloe scrunching her nose up in a way that was all Fitz.

"Well you're shorter than this bench," said Jemma smiling "though I do have an idea though, how about I pick you up?"

Chloe nodded her head and reached her hands up. Simmons smiled at picked the girl up, resting her on her hip as she turned back to the microscope. She wasn't heavy at all and seemed quite content to lay her head against the older woman's shoulder, wrapping around a fistful of Simmon's jumper. Simmons placed a slide in the microscope and helped the little girl find the cell and look through the microscope.

She could tell that Chloe had inherited her father's curious mind, the mind that constantly wanted to know why things worked and how to make them work better.

Neither of them noticed Fitz returning to the Lab after putting away all their supplies they had needed. He stopped to check on Skye and Teddy, the younger boy sleeping way in his mother's arms, knocked out from the pain relievers he had been given. He had looked up when Skye had pointed to the sweet scene in front of them.

Chloe looked comfortable in his ex-partner's arms, her small frame fitting into her side. And Simmons…..Simmons looked perfectly content with a child hanging off her hip as she changed the slides in the microscope.

"She looks like she could pass as her daughter," said Skye looking up at him

Fitz nodded before he realized what she had said. No looking at them from another view he could clearly see how people would mistake that. Though Chloe had lighter hair than Jemma, they could pass as mother and daughter any day.

"She would be a good mother," said Skye as she watched her friend

Fitz looked over at her, glaring at the smirk on her face. He thought 6 years between them would thwart her idea that he and Simmons would get together. She was convinced that they had feelings for each other and for years Fitz was sure that they did.

But that was back at the Academy.

They were young, the only kids of their age. They were teenagers, 15, their hormones running wild. Those feelings were just teenage fantasy.

Or so he thought.

His feelings for her were much more, he was sure that he loved her. He was positive he loved her. He had for years.

But those feelings weren't returned in any shape or form. He was like a brother to her, she had no feelings past friendship for him. That was it, she didn't return his feelings and he had dealt with that. He had married Sarah, he had moved on trying to get his life back. But now all those feelings were coming back as he watched her teaching his daughter how to place the slide in the microscope.

"Enough Skye" growled Fitz as she continued complimenting Jemma on her mothering skills.

Skye caught his eye and grinned "Don't you think Chloe would like her as a mother?"

Something within Fitz snapped and the whole Lab went quiet when he slammed his hand against the tabletop. "Stop Skye" he growled before marching out of the room.

Both Chloe and Simmons jumped as a fist made contact with the tabletop. Jemma spun around to see Fitz glare at Skye before marching out of the Lab. Chloe tightened her hold on Simmons as she watched her father march out of the lab clearly angry. Skye looked taken back at his reaction as she looked at the other woman in the lab.

"I was just teasing him"

"Sometimes teasing him isn't always the best idea Skye" said Simmons placing the slides back in their place on the bench and wrapping her arms tighter around the child in her arms "You know how he gets, what were you teasing him about?"

"Nothing" said Skye

Simmons shook her head "He doesn't get huffed up about nothing, what did you say?"

"Something silly" said Skye

"You need to remember that he may not be the same Fitz that left us 6 years ago, he's changed we've all changed"

Skye watched as Chloe began playing with the older woman's hair, her tiny fingers playing with the neat curls. Simmons looked completely content standing there with a child on her hip and microscope slides in her hand.

"Some things haven't changed" said Skye, she looked around "Go find him Jemma maybe you can get him back here so I can apologize"

Simmons rolled her eyes before turning to the girl in her arms "How about we go find your father and get some breakfast?"

Chloe nodded and rested her head on Simmon's shoulder as they left the Lab and headed up the stairs. Simmons winced as she noticed that May or Coulson or even Ward had replaced the gate at the top of the stairs that stopped Teddy from coming down unattended. They'd removed it 4 months ago when he turned 5 but maybe that wasn't the most brilliant idea. She smiled at Coulson as she moved past him, missing the smirk on his face as he noticed the 4 year old in her arms.

"Simmons if you're looking for Fitz he's in the kitchen" he said before walking back up the stairs towards his office.

As Simmons entered the kitchen she stopped to see Fitz staring out the small window. His shoulders were hunched and his head slightly down, deep in thought.

"Fitz?" she asked moving towards him

Fitz looked up and caught her eye, a brief smile flashing on his face when he noticed her "Hey"

Simmons cocked her head to one side and grinned "You okay?" she asked

"Yeah fine" he answered, he reached out and took his daughter from her, grinning when Chloe giggled and hugged him around the neck.

Simmons frowned as he brushed her off, but kept quiet.

"How about breakfast, Monkey?"

Chloe clapped her hands and giggled "Pancakes"

"Well we'll have to see what there is"

Simmons smiled "I'm sure that we can find some things to make pancakes" she began looking through the cupboards and pantry, collecting the ingredients for pancakes "We have blueberries or chocolate, which one?"

"Chocolate" said Chloe squirming in her father's arms until he placed her on the ground and she moved over to Jemma begging to be picked up.

Simmons shrugged at Fitz's surprised expression as she picked the little girl up and helped her put ingredient in the bowl. Fitz felt something brush against his leg as Shiloh moved into the kitchen "Nope" he said grabbing the dogs collar as he padded past, "No dogs in the kitchen"

Shiloh whined and sat down on his hunches. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Sorry he's been with me" came May's voice from behind them, as she moved placing a mug on the counter "He seems to like sitting in the co-pilot seat and watching the clouds"

"Does Ward know that you are replacing him with a dog?" asked Simmons as she helped Chloe stir the pancake mixture.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said May scratching Shiloh on the head as he moved over to her.

"Do you want some pancakes Miss May?" asked Chloe

May looked at the little girl who was sitting on the counter as she and Simmons cooked the pancakes on the stove. "Sure" said the Asian woman "I'll go set the table"

As May placed the plates and cutlery on the table, she watched the scene in front of her. If anyone looked in now that would see what appeared to be a happy family in the morning, cooking breakfast.

But to everyone who knew them would see the shell of two former friends and the little girl that she hopped what eventually bring them back together.


	3. For The First Time in Forever

**Chapter Three **

**A/N: Okay these first 3 chapters went up pretty quick, but I've had a lot of time on my hands. It may be awhile until a post again (and I am sorry for that) but real life sucks so yeah. Enjoy this chapter and I'll get back as soon as I can probably next weekend so yeah. **

Two weeks had past since Fitz and his daughter arrived on the BUS. They had completed half the mission that the engineer was needed for, but a delay had pushed their departure back a week. So their stay changed from 3 weeks to 4 and a half.

Secretly Simmons as pleased. She had just started getting along with Fitz in the past two weeks, though a certain 4-year-old child might have had something to do with it.

They still suffered in silence when alone, but as soon as Chloe joined them they got along just like 6 years ago. Simmons had started bring her down to the Lab just to stop the insufferable silences that occurred. Chloe's bright personality and love abounded throughout the BUS. It wasn't unusual for her to be seen watching Ward work out in the morning, or sitting up on in the cockpit with May. She also enjoyed sitting with Coulson while he worked and playing with Teddy as much as he could as with his broken arm.

She also enjoyed being in the Lab with her father as he made machines and gadgets appear under his fingertips. She had never really been old enough to be in her father's old Lab but s adults to look after her she seemed fine.

But by far her favourite place to be was curled up with Simmons at night.

They would sit for hours, the older reading medical and other scientific journals with a cup of tea, while the younger tended to stick to Harry Potter and Beatrix Potter with her hot chocolate. The team generally left them alone for their quiet time, before one of them, usually Chloe fell asleep and they went to bed.

There was one difference tonight; tonight the younger of the pair outlasted the older woman. Chloe smiled as she watched Jemma fall asleep half reading her book, the 4-year-old was glad, she had noticed the older woman hadn't gone to bed the night before. She wasn't stupid she could see that she had been wearing the same clothes for 2 days. She had also heard Skye berating Simmons for not sleeping.

Climbing out of the woman'sother end of the couch, she moved to walk down to the small corridor and towards her father's bunk. The door was open slightly and a light was shining into the dark corridor.

"Daddy?" she asked knocking on the door

The door opened more and Fitz emerged. He grinned down at his daughter "What's up Monkey?"

"Jemma fell asleep," the child answered simply grabbing his hand and leading him back down the corridor

Fitz's eyes softened when he saw his ex-partner fast asleep in the couch, Shiloh curled up against her legs. He knew she was exhausted; Coulson had been pushing her for the past couple of days to finish the new improved serum ready for their next mission. Looking down at Chloe he smiled "So she did, how about you go brush your teeth? And I'll put her to bed"

Chloe smiled and nodded before running off back down the corridor. Fitz turned to the sleeping woman on the couch, removing the empty teacup from her hands and putting her journal on the table. He put one arm under her knees and the others around her back before picking her up. He stilled for a moment waiting for her to settle in his arms, before he walked down the corridor and into her bunk. Chloe reappeared next to him and jumped up on the bed pulling back the covers.

Fitz placed Simmons on the bed, smiling at his daughter as she pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

"She tucked in Monkey?" asked Fitz

Chloe nodded and giggled "Like a Monkey"

Fitz shook his head and ruffled up her hair "Go get in bed" he watched her jump off the bed and out the door. He turned around smiling at the sleeping woman on the bed; he tucked her covers in once more before turning off the bedside light.

As he moved to leave a soft hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to meet the sleepy brown eyes of the meant to be sleeping woman on the bed. "Go back to sleep Jem"

She smiled at him "I missed you" her hand on his arm tightened "I really missed you when you weren't there, it got lonely" she yawned. Fitz smiled as he realized that she was half asleep and wasn't entirely sure what she was saying. "You were my best friend, and I made you go away" she frowned at him "I was being stupid, I should have gone with you"

Fitz leant down and kissed her forehead "I shouldn't have left"

"But you left and you had a daughter and got married. You've done everything I wanted to do when I was little, you married, and you had a daughter, you have a life" Fitz shifted uncomfortably as she continued "I missed my chance and I ruined our friendship"

Fitz frowned as she stopped talking. He unwrapped her hand from his wrist and slowly backed away from the bed. She rolled over and went back to sleep as he dislodged her hand from his wrist. Fitz stopped at the doorway and took one more look at Simmons before making his way to his daughter's bunk.

Chloe was sitting up in bed a book into her hand. She giggled as he half jumped on the bunk and pulled a face.

"Daddy how long are we staying here?" asked Chloe closing the book

"Few weeks, we have one last mission to go, why?" asked Fitz placing the book on her beside table.

"I like it here Daddy" said Chloe wrapping her arms around his neck, settling into his lap "Especially Jemma, she helps me do my hair and she is really nice"

Fitz wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her close "I like it here too, but this is only temporary"

"Do we have to go back to Scotland?" asked Chloe

"Don't you miss your friends at school? Don't you miss grandma?" asked Fitz

"Yeah, but I like it here more"

Fitz stayed silent. The little girl in his arms looked at him waiting for his reply. But Fitz didn't have one for her. It had become apparent that throughout these 2 weeks Chloe had become increasingly closer to Simmons, Simmons to Chloe and that was a problem. Both would be heartbroken when they eventually had to return back to Scotland and their old life.

But they had to return home. He was no longer on this team, he had his own job with a nice lab, he had a daughter to take care of and he had no future with Simmons. She had made that perfectly clear over the years, they were just friends and always would be. But Chloe seemed to have developed special relationship with the biochemist.

"Well maybe we can come back and visit"

Chloe nodded, moving back into her father's chest to fiddle with the cuffs of his shirt. Fitz closed his eyes for a moment, sighing deeply. There was only one way to make the break smoother between the two, it was cruel and mean but maybe it was the only way to get it over and done with.

"Chlo can you do me a favour?" asked Fitz closing his eyes "I want you to stay away from Jemma for me" he gently ran his through her blond curls.

Chloe looked up at him with her big blue eyes and blinked "Daddy?" she asked


	4. Somebody Told Me

**Chapter Four **

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay well now this story is completely finished, its about 8 chapters long and I should be uploading it this week(end). This is the 4****th**** chapter so I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for making you guys wait. :P**

The next morning silence was what greeted May when she entered the kitchen. It wasn't usual for the BUS to be silent at 6 am but it was defiantly strange for it to be 8 am and no one to be cooking in the kitchen. Shiloh accompanied her to through the kitchen and they both stopped to see Chloe sitting on the floor in the lounge book open on her lap.

"Chloe where is everyone?" she asked

The younger girl looked up with sad eyes before turning back to her book "Daddy and Simmons are in the Lab, Skye, Teddy and Ward are out in the town" she turned the page in book.

"Why aren't you down in the Lab with them?" asked May moving to sit down next to her.

Chloe stopped turning the page midway and looked at the older woman. "Can't," she said simply

"Can't?" asked May

"Daddy asked me not to go anywhere near Simmons" said Chloe, her eyes downcast.

"And why can't you go anywhere near Simmons?" asked May, her mouth beginning to frown.

The young girl shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her book "He didn't say"

May scowled, even she had seen the budding relationship between the biochemist and Chloe; it was truly beautiful thing to see every morning as they cooked breakfast. Anger coursed through her at Fitz, why would he tell Chloe not to go anywhere near Simmons? He couldn't still be mad at her for what happened 6 years ago. Even that was stretching it.

May stood up and marched down to the Lab. As she neared the Lab door she could see the slight hunch in Simmons's shoulders that she got when she was upset. Fitz was on the other side of the Lab working away at his tools, he had no emotion on his face, but even from outside the Lab she could feel the tension between the two.

"Fitz a word" said May tightly as the doors opened.

The engineer looked up from his work and nodded moving out of the Lab towards the other woman.

"Something wrong May?" he asked as they headed down the lowered ramp.

May stopped at the bottom of the ramp and turned towards him "You can tell me why you told your daughter to stay away from Simmons"

Fitz frowned "That's hardly any of your business May"

May's eyebrow shot up and she gave him a hard look "It is my business when it seems to be affecting both of them"

Fitz glared at her "It's my decision and that's it"

"Why did you tell them to stay away from each other?" said May, harder this time.

"It will be easier when we have to leave" said Fitz looking out across the runway.

"What?"

"We are to leave in 2 weeks, Chloe is going to heartbroken. She can't be allowed to become to attached to Simmons. And Simmons can't be allowed to become to attached to Chloe. I'm just making it easier for when the time comes"

May frowned "That doesn't mean that you have to do it now"

"They can't become to attached to each other, it'll break their hearts when we have to leave" Fitz looked out across the tarmac of the airstrip they had landed at. "Chloe is beginning to act like Jemma is her mother"

"Jemma would in a heartbeat accept to be that little girl's mother and you know it," said May

"That's the problem," said Fitz running his hand through his hair "Jemma can't be her mother"

"Says who?" asked May

"Jemma has made it very clear multiple times that she has no interest in me, in any way other than friends"

May looked at the man next to her, she could see the defeated look in his shoulders, clearly this wasn't new. She waited for him to continue. "Chloe needs someone who I can be sure will stay around, Jemma isn't the person for me" he sighed heavily. "I don't doubt that she cares for Chloe, she clearly does but she and I won't work"

"That's why you asked Chloe to stay away from her"

"That's why I asked Chloe to stay away from her" agreed Fitz

He turned around and came face to face with the brown eyes that had looked at him sleepily last night. This time they were ablaze with anger.

"You told her to stay away from me" seethed Simmons "I've spent this whole morning wondering what I did to upset her! In the end its you, you told her to stay away from me!" she snapped, "I can't believe you, you are so selfish"

May wisely stepped back from their argument and headed up the stairs. She moved into the lounge and picked up the child that was sitting on the floor, carrying her to the cockpit and sat down with Chloe on her lap. Shouting echoed up from the bottom of the plane, as the little girl clung to her neck.

3 hours past and Chloe had long since fallen asleep against her chest. The shouting had eventually stopped in the Lab and silence had befallen the plane. Chloe had cried herself to sleep, begging for the yelling to stop and it broke May's heart to see her in such a state. May looked up as the door to the cockpit opened and Coulson who had finally emerged from his office entered and sat down in the unoccupied seat.

"They finally stop?" she asked

Coulson nodded as he watched her cradle the child close to her "They stopped a little while ago, Fitz stormed off and Simmons is crying in the storage closet" he reached out and gently brushed the blonde girl's cheek "I'm wondering if bringing them back together was the most brilliant idea. It seems to just make it worse"

They both looked at the little girl that slept on "I'm really sorry that she had to get caught up in all this, its not something a child should go through"

May nodded "She kept begging for Simmons, I want to go get her. But maybe Fitz is right, Chloe can't get too attached to her"

Coulson sighed, as there was a knock at the cockpit door, calling for the person to enter May turned in her seat as Fitz entered the small space. Chloe seemingly sensing her father woke up and immediately reached for him. May slowly gave her over until the child was wrapped around his waist and neck, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of her" said Fitz running a hand through his daughter's hair.

"You going to be okay?" asked May as he moved towards the door

Fitz shrugged "It's not like it could get any worse at the moment" he exited the cockpit missing the look that Coulson and May shared.

Chloe clung to her father as he travelled down the corridor and took her into her bunk. He sat down fully intending to place her down, but her strong grip on his neck stopped him. Instead he adopted to let her sit on his lap as she wound her arms around his neck even tighter.

"I'm sorry Chlo-bird" he murmured, "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Was I the reason that you were fighting?" asked the 4-year-old

"No sweetheart, you weren't the reason" said Fitz "I've made some bad mistakes over the years, said some things that I probably can never take back"

"Is Jemma made at you?" asked Chloe

"Yes, very much so"

"Are you mad at Jemma?"

"No, it was me who made the stupid mistakes. I can't blame her for any of it"

"Are you mad at me?" asked Chloe

"No, never" said Fitz gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They stayed in silence until Chloe tugged on his sleeve "Tell me again how you too met?"

"Again! How many times have you heard this story?" exclaimed Fitz

"73 times Daddy but I want you to tell it to me again"

"Well we met on our 3rd week of The Academy…"

Simmons slowly made her way up the staircase back to the lounge and living areas in silence. Shiloh came bounding towards her as she opened the hatch and she bent down to scratch the dog's ears.

"I guess you've had a better day than me huh?"

Shiloh licked her hand and trotted off to the kitchen, of which from the sounds of it Ward, Skye and Teddy had returned. She walked past the bunks pausing when she heard the name of her old chemistry professor at the academy.

"Professor Paterson kept putting us together every year after that little accident"

The Scottish accent was a dead give away who was telling the story and Simmons stopped grinning as she heard the 4-year-old answer.

"The one that involved the washing machine that you tried to improve" came the child's voice

"Not my brightest moment ever but yes"

"Daddy's silly"

"You're silly Missy"

"I've never blown up a washing machine"

"I'll let you know—"

"That it was entirely Jemma's fault I know"

Simmons moved to start moving when Shiloh bolted past her opening the bunk more to reveal her standing outside. The father, daughter duo looked up from their cuddle in the middle of the bed to see her standing in the hallway.

"You going to come in or just stand out there?" asked Fitz catching her eye and motioning her to join them.

She hesitated at the door, watching the hope in his eyes fade as she stopped. Chloe gave her a smile and held out her hand "Please Jemma" she pleaded.

Giving in, Simmons moved over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the child. Chloe not caring about the looks each of the adults in the room were giving each other, escaped from her father's arms and moved to sit on the woman's lap. Once settled she turned in Jemma's arms to smile at her father.

"Keep going," she said impatiently

"So we'd just blown up the washing machine in the dorms and Professor Paterson had put us together as partners for the foreseeable future…."


	5. I Forgive You

**Chapter Five **

The story had stopped long ago but Chloe continued to question Jemma for her side of the story. Fitz leant back on the pillows on his daughter's bed as he watched the little girl question his ex-partner. Chloe was playing with Jemma's curls as the older woman brushed her hair.

Fitz looked up from playing with the cuffs of his shirt when silence came over the small cabin. He looked up to see both girls looking at him before the younger started giggling. Chloe tugged Jemma down and whispered in her ear, electing another round of giggles from both of them.

"What?" he asked looking at them

Jemma shook her head and grinned "Nothing at all" she said as Chloe detangled herself from the woman's arms and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy what did you think of Jemma when you first met her?" asked Chloe wrapping her arms around his neck.

Fitz looked up to catch Jemma's eye as he blushed. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "She asked me the same question"

Fitz looked down at his daughter as she grinned at him "What did I think of Jemma when I first met her?"

"Yep" said Chloe

"I thought she was very smart"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you think she was pretty?"

Fitz looked down at his daughter before catching Jemma's eyes as she blushed. He smiled at her before answering, "I did think she was pretty"

Chloe grinned at him "Did you think I was pretty when you first met me?"

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world," said Fitz

Jemma felt that she was intruding as Chloe kissed her father's cheek. Fitz grinned at her over his daughter's head and motioned her over to them. "Come here" he said taking her hand and pulling her towards him. Jemma moved forward sitting next to her, surprised when he wound his arm around her and pulled her close. She was still angry about their fight earlier and deeply hurt about things that were said. But at this moment, with Chloe climbed out of her father's arms and into hers, she pushed the anger away.

Something inside her wished that this scene was real and that Chloe was their child. But 6 years ago, she threw all this future away with a fight. A stupid fight that ruined the chance she had with Fitz. Jemma hugged the little girl close "I'm sure that you were a beautiful baby"

Fitz grinned, "How about I go grab us some lunch?"

Chloe nodded as she watched her father leave. As he left the room, Chloe turned to the woman "You never said what you thought of my Dad when you first met him?"

"Didn't I?"

"Nope"

"I thought your father was the most brilliant person I ever met," said Jemma

"And?" pressed Chloe

"And?"

"Daddy said that you helped him, he said that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. Did he help you too?"

Jemma stayed silent for a moment "Yeah, he did"

"Do you have a mommy?" asked Chloe

"Yes I do," answered Jemma carefully, waiting for the next question.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked as Jemma motioned her to turn around so she could plait her hair.

"Back in England" said Jemma running her hands through the girl's curls.

"Do you miss her?" said Chloe, biting her lip.

"Sometimes, very much"

Chloe looked down at her lap, her fingers playing with the buttons on Jemma's shirt.

"I don't have a mommy, Jemma did I kill my mommy?" Chloe asked quietly.

Jemma dropped the hairbrush and gasped, "No, no honey, sometimes things happen, you didn't do anything" Jemma hugged Chloe close to her chest.

"I wish you were my mummy," said Chloe as Jemma finished braiding her hair.

Jemma stilled her movements and paused. She had no idea how to even answer that, her mind had completely blanked.

"Me too" said Jemma quietly as Chloe jumped up and moved to greet her father as he moved back into the bunk with food from the kitchen.

"I'm back," said Fitz placing a tray of food on the bed. He noticed the faraway look in Jemma's eyes as he entered. Chloe seemed the same smiley self that she always was, but something must have been said or happened. Chloe immediately tucked into the sandwiches on the trays as Jemma sat back slightly on the bed. Fitz slipped onto the bed next to his ex-partner and grabbed a sandwich, looking at Jemma in concern.

"Something wrong?" asked Fitz

Jemma looked at him and shook her head "Nothing"

Fitz scowled slightly before nudging his daughter gently "Hey Chlo why don't you go and find Teddy, I just want to talk to Jemma for a few moments"

Chloe looked up "No more yelling"

"No more yelling" promised Fitz

Chloe nodded before leaving the room. Fitz turned to Jemma and looked her over "So what's wrong?" he took in the slight tremor in her hand and her slouched shoulders.

Jemma looked at him "Nothing"

"I've known you for the better part of 14 years, even if 6 of those weren't the best of times" said Fitz "I know when you are lying"

They sat in silence as Fitz waited for her to answer.

"Do you have to leave in 2 weeks?"

The question came out so quietly Fitz might have missed it, if he hadn't been listening. Jemma looked at him with tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, her shoulders shaking.

"Even though we didn't start with the greatest time and maybe we made it worse with our big fight this morning, but as you said we've known each other for 14 years, and I guess a small part of me hopes that we could be friends like before. We can't pretend that the past 6 years didn't happen but I want us to try again. To be friends"

Fitz's heart shutdown at her statement. That small flutter of hope that they could be more than friends, shattered when she wanted them to be friends again. Just friends, nothing more. His mind and heart had to accept that; he had to accept that he would only be her friend. Chloe loved Jemma, he could see that and she herself had told her that. It was clear that Jemma loved Chloe too but there was no love for him and while his biggest hope was for Jemma to be Chloe's new mom, it was just his fantasy. He had no doubt that Jemma would make an excellent mom when she found the right guy, but he just wasn't it.

"I want to try too, but I have a life back in Scotland. Chloe has school, I have my family, it would be cruel for me to take her away from that" he let go of her hand "I miss the BUS, but there is the constant danger that I couldn't live with. I can't bare the thought of leaving Chloe alone in this world, she already lost her mother, she can't loose her father too"

Jemma nodded as he explained. Part of her wished that they could become more than friends, but the cruel world that she now lived in made that hard. He had a life back in Scotland, his family, his work and possibly a new girlfriend. That little hope she had of them getting together was so small, she only wanted them to try and become friends again.

Tears began running down her cheeks as she finally admitted to herself that, that life with Fitz and Chloe wouldn't happen and that she needed to move on.

Fitz gently wiped the tears from her cheeks "But we still have 2 weeks, maybe we can try and then there is always Skype and phone calls"

Jemma nodded, smiling "But it won't be the same"

"It won't be the same," Fitz agreed.


	6. Holding On and Letting Go

**Chapter Six **

The two weeks passed a lot quicker than expected and while the relationship between the two scientists was improving, they were a far cry from what they were. Chloe was pleased that they were finally getting along, as was everyone else on the BUS and Skye even held hope that they would eventually figure out their feelings for each other.

The last part of the mission required both Fitz and May to head into the compound they were investigating and hack into the mainframe. They had been gone 6 days already in complete radio silence and by this time the rest of the team had started to grow worried. Their extraction time was in 2 hours.

They were meant to have radioed in 3 hours before.

Chloe had stuck like glue to Jemma ever since Fitz had left but even now the little girl was barely venturing out of her bunk. It was the longest Fitz had ever been away from her and the little girl had no idea what to do with herself. Coulson had been on the phone for the better part of an hour trying to find out from the squad team accompanying his members the whereabouts of his team. Skye had been doing her best to figure out if any Intel had come into SHIELD that they hadn't told them and Ward was trying to keep Teddy busy at some other end of the plane. Unlike Chloe, Teddy was blissfully unaware that the two members of the team were missing, Chloe having overheard Coulson telling Jemma about.

At this moment Jemma was sitting the lab waiting for either the tracking system to be activated or the call to come in that they had found them. Chloe had fallen asleep long ago in one of the office chairs, a lab coat draped over her. Skye was sitting on the other side of the counter, typing away at her laptop waiting for something to come through. Jemma ran another hand through her curls as she waited for the system to reboot again after she had tried getting another signal. Skye watched her with sympathetic eyes as watched the biochemist become more and more aggravated by the minute at the small machine.

"Jemma I'm sure he's fine," said Skye hoping that if she calmed Simmons down, she in turn would calm herself down.

Jemma nodded ringing her hands together "I hope so"

Skye turned to her best (female) friend "So you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Fitz?"

Jemma looked up sharply "There's nothing going on between Leo and I" Skye raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, Jemma sighed before going on "I don't know, one moment we're yelling at each other because he told his daughter to stay away from me and the next we're cuddling with each other in his bunk telling Chloe stories of out time at the Academy together and then she goes and asks questions"

"Questions?"

"She asked if Fitz thought I was pretty, and if I though he was pretty when we first met. And so on" Jemma ran a hand through her curls "Then she said she wanted me to be her mother"

Skye looked at her "Of course she asked you to be her mother Jemma, look at you! She loves you and you love her" she got up and walked closer to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder "You've taken care of her from day one, looked after her, fed her and loved her. You're probably the only woman who has done that since her mother died, except for Fitz's mom. She thinks of you as her mother, but she also wants you to be her mom officially"

"She probably doesn't even comprehend our relationship Skye, she's four"

"She's Fitz's kid. Of course she understands what's going on, what's stopping you from running up to Fitz when he gets back and kissing him?"

Jemma looked at her tears pooling in her eyes "He doesn't love me, he never has"

"That's a load of crap and you know it. I've never seen a man as devoted to you as Fitz. Who was the person that helps you solve a problem at 2 am in the morning? Who was the guy that drove all the way from Glasgow to London to see you after you broke up with your boyfriend? Who was that guy who stayed by your side the whole damn time, until you pushed him away 6 years ago?"

Jemma smiled softly "Fitz"

"He's stay beside you the whole damn time, huh?"

"Yeah"

Skye hugged her "So when he walks through that door after his mission I want you to go and kiss him"

"I can't do that," exclaimed Jemma

"Jemma, that man is hopelessly devoted to you and everyone in the world can see it, heck his 4 year old daughter can see it" said Skye "He's has been for years, you cannot tell me that he does not love you"

Jemma caught movement out of the corner of her eye moving to pick up the 4-year-old that was waking from her nap. Skye watched as the little girl hugged the older woman and giggled as Jemma whispered in her ear. Chloe was looking at her like Skye had seen Teddy look up at her, his mother so many times. The look of total love and dedication of a child, the complete unbridled love that created a bond between mother and child. In this moment it didn't matter that Chloe wasn't blood related to Jemma, all it mattered was she believed she was. The monitor beeped next to her and Skye moved into action as the team's signal came back online. Jemma looked up from her cuddles with Chloe and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It's them, they're back online" said Skye typing away at her computer.

Hugging Chloe close Jemma moved towards the hacker reaching over her to grab the tablet as Coulson came down the stairs alerted by the signal. The next few minutes past in a blur as they calculated the distance from the extraction point and tried to pin point the reason for the signal to drop. Chloe clung to Jemma watching her Aunt and Uncle fighting over the signal booster. Jemma herself was trying to get the coms back on line so they could receive an update.

After 20 excruciating minutes the coms went from red to green and Fitz's voice filtered through the speakers.

"I don't think they can hear me"

"Have you checked the signal?"

May's voice joined the Scots and Jemma watched as Coulson let out a sigh of relief. "Fitz, May can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir sorry about the late arrival. We got-um delayed slightly"

"Daddy" came Chloe's small voice as she raised her head off Jemma's shoulder

"Chloe, what are you doing down in the lab?" asked Fitz as May's voice came through "Get her out of there Simmons, she doesn't need to know what's happened"

Jemma turned pale as she headed up the stairs. She placed Chloe on the floor next to Teddy hugging her tightly "Chloe you need to stay here for me, you can't move even if you hear the SUV come back. Promise me you'll stay here"

Chloe nodded "I promise"

Jemma kissed her forehead, looking over the child's head to Ward before nodding at his questioning look. "I'll be back"

She returned to the Lab to see the SUV pulling into the hangar. Bullets dented the sides, the windows shattered and the engine smoking slightly. Skye moved forward towards the car before Coulson stopped her and set her up to get Ward, she could stay with the children. Coulson moved to the driver's door and pulled it open, immediately moving to pick up May from the seat and taking her over to the lab. Simmons moved to clear the lab bench as he placed the woman on it. By this time Ward had arrived downstairs and had pulled Fitz from the car.

Simmons focused on the woman in front of her trying not to think about Fitz. May was conscious but there was no medical explanation to how. She had 3 gunshot wounds to her arm, thigh and hip, and a deep knife wound on her shoulder, hitting an older scar from the knife wound in Italy. Coulson assisted her as she cleaned, stitched and bandaged the older woman's wounds, hoping it would be enough until their could land at a hospital. The bio-adhesive stiches would help the knife wound but she was worried about the bullet wounds. She had managed to remove them but they were still deep.

She nodded to Coulson before moving over to Ward and Fitz, the specialist having propped the engineer on the chair. He had fared better than May, receiving no gunshot wounds at all, just a couple of shallow knife wounds and one long gash over his shoulder and down his back. Once Ward saw that both May and Fitz were being taken care of he headed back upstairs to brief Skye on what had happened. Coulson stayed by May's side waiting for the slight sedative to wear off, the whole time keeping an eye on Fitz as Simmons pulled his tactical gear off and started tending to his cuts.

Jemma pulled Fitz's shirt off him, being careful not to aggravate the wound any further once she had finished apply the bio-adhesive to the other cuts. He hissed in pain as she removed the blood soaked shirt from the wound. She gently rubbed his uninjured shoulder to sooth the pain as she removed the last part of the shirt, trying not to notice the abs and shoulder muscles he had acquired over the 6 years since she had seen him shirtless. Blushing slightly as he caught her eye she tended to his shoulder, wrapping the bandages tight. Movement out of the corner of her eye saw Coulson lean over and quietly talk to May who had come back around. She looked at Fitz again who was still staring at her and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Slightly dizzy"

Jemma frowned and pulled out a light, shinning it in his eyes "Well you've managed to give yourself a slight concussion" she ran a hand through his hair trying to find a bump, Fitz leant back into her hand as she scratched the nape of his neck. "I didn't mean too"

Jemma smiled at him "You are an idiot, you know that"

Fitz grinned at her "I've missed you reminding me that I'm an idiot"

Jemma rolled her eyes "Do you want to head upstairs and see your daughter who you haven't seen in 6 days?"

Fitz's eyes lit up at the mention of his daughter "Can I?"

"If you go slow and don't pull the adhesive apart" said Jemma as she moved towards May and gave her a once over. "I want you to stay here till we get to land, I'm not sure about those bullet wounds. Can I trust you to make sure that she doesn't move sir?"

Coulson nodded "I'll make sure Simmons, Fitz go and see your daughter"

Fitz grinned and grabbed Jemma's hand, dragging her up the stairs. "Come on, come on"

"You're like a five year old on Christmas"

"You haven't seen a thing till you see Chloe at Christmas" he pulled her towards his bunk as Skye pointed towards it from his silent question.

He opened the door and grinned as a yellow haired blur hugged him. "Hey Little Monkey, you miss me?"

Chloe hugged him tighter, tears leaking out of her eyes. Fitz move to stand up, ignoring Jemma's protest that he was going to pull his wounds apart. He ignored her and pulled her close. "Do I get a kiss?"

Chloe kissed his cheek "I love you Daddy" she turned in her father's arms and grinned at the biochemist "Are you going to kiss him to Jemma?" Jemma made a slight choking noise at the back of her throat as the little girl continued "Daddy was a hero today, and heroes get a kiss from their princesses at the end of the day"

Fitz grinned at her "Yeah where's my kiss Princess Jemma?"


	7. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Chapter Seven **

Chloe giggled at her father's words as Jemma blushed. "Every Princess needs a hero" said the 4 year old.

"I think we've both got our hero," said Jemma kissing Fitz on the cheek.

Chloe frowned and pouted, "That wasn't a good enough kiss"

Jemma watched as Fitz's ears and back of his neck turned red at his daughter's remark "Chloe!" he scolded quietly

"Jemma owes you a better kiss than that Daddy," said the 4 year old

Fitz looked down at his daughter "Did Skye tell you to say that?"

Chloe's eyes widened "No" she detangled herself from her father's arms and as soon as he had placed her on the floor headed to the other side of the room.

"Chloe what did Skye ask you to do?" asked Fitz

"Nope, not meant to tell, I promised," said Chloe holding a hand over her mouth

Jemma from her position next to Fitz felt her cheeks flush as he tightened his hold around her waist. He had obviously filled out in the years since she had seen him and Jemma mentally scowled herself for not noticing in the weeks before. He was firmer now and much more comfortable to fit into his side. Plus his arm felt really strong around her waist.

"Did Skye tell you to try and get us to kiss?" asked Fitz

"Maybe"

"Chloe I need you to understand something" said Fitz kneeling down in front of her, Jemma moving backwards slightly to not intrude on the father-daughter talk. "Jemma and I aren't together, we are just friends"

Jemma's heart once again sunk at his admission, maybe they would only be friends and maybe that was all they were meant to be.

"You look at her the same way that Uncle Grant looks at Aunty Skye and how Uncle Coulson and Aunty May look at each other."

"Chloe, Jemma and I aren't together, we are best friends"

Chloe looked up at him "I don't like you just being friends"

"Chloe, unfortunately that's life"

"No" said Chloe

Fitz raised an eyebrow "No?"

"No" said Chloe she took one last look at them before running out of the bunk.

Jemma moved to help Fitz get up from the floor, and once he was straight began fussing over his shoulder making sure that it hadn't started bleeding again. What she hadn't noticed was he had moved close to her as she fussed, so as she raised her head to speak to him, the top of her head bumped his nose. Squeaking slightly Jemma moved her head away and looked up at him.

Her cheeks flushed at the close proximity of his face to hers. Fitz could feel her spine stiffen as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. She gripped his bicep tightly, questioning what he was doing. She caught his eye and the vivid blue searched her face for something, something which he apparently found, because a moment later he kissed her.

Jemma stumbled back slightly as his lips met her. Him kissing her was something that she wasn't expecting at all. Gathering part of his shirt in her hand she used it to hold herself up right and leant into the kiss. Breaking it off he rested his forehead on hers, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

The quite moment was shattered when he pulled back suddenly "Sorry" he said moving away from her.

Jemma frowned as he continuously apologized. She moved forward and grasped his arms again, kissing him. Breaking it off "Don't apologize" she pecked his lips again. "I wanted you to kiss me"

Fitz looked unsure as she kissed him again. This time the kiss became a little more heated, a little more needy. He leaned into her as she pressed her lips to his, this time they were exploring each other. But as soon as the kisses had turned heated they turned into gentle kisses. Jemma stopped pulling back looking at him pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

"We need to talk," said Jemma

Fitz nodded as he kissed her lips gently "We do"

"You're leaving tomorrow," said Jemma turning so he couldn't kiss her again

"Come with me" said Fitz

This time Jemma pushed him away "I can't come with you, I have a job here" half of her wished that he would stay, remain on the BUS with her "Stay here on the BUS"

"I can't" said Fitz "I'm needed back in Scotland"

"I'm needed here, I can't just leave"

"Chloe has to go back to school, I have to get back to my lab" Jemma frowned at Fitz firmly standing his ground.

"Well then we seem to have a problem"

"A very big problem" Fitz agreed, he looked up for a moment before turning back to her "Marry me"

"What!" Jemma startled back, out of all the things that he could have said, that was defiantly not on the top of the list.

"Jemma I've known you for 14 years and been in love with you for 12 of those. I've ignored those feelings for years, believing you didn't feel the same" he stopped talking as Jemma felt tears slipping down her cheeks. He turned red, this wasn't his forte, he didn't do feelings, and he didn't express emotions.

"Oh Fitz" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly. She tightened her hold around his neck breaking the kiss. Burying her head in his shoulder she let the tears fall, hoping he would ignore the damp spot growing on the shoulder of his shirt. "I though you didn't feel the same about me, I thought I was like a sister to you"

They stayed in silence for ages before Jemma raised her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye "Were you serious? Do you really want to marry me?"

"There is no one else in the world I want to marry" said Fitz

"What about Sarah?" said Jemma pulling away.

"I loved Sarah" said Fitz untangling himself from her and sitting on the bed "I believed that I didn't have a future with you, she was there and she was great, she helped me" he buried his face in his hands "I was so confident that I could get over, what I thought was a silly little crush, something that would go away. Sarah, knew about it. She knew that it wasn't a crush, but I made sure that it never came between us. She gave me her blessing, she was sick for weeks and weeks and she said that once she died, to find you and tell you my feelings. She made me promise that I would be happy with you. I didn't know what to do, I could came here and admit my feelings for you, I had a 4 month old daughter, I couldn't burden you with that. So I waited and I guess I waited to long"

Jemma felt more tears in the corner of her eyes as she moved to hug him. "You aren't too late, of course I say yes you idiot, there's no one else in the world I'd rather marry"

Fitz pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. Jemma sat sideways her legs hanging off one side of him and her arms around his neck. She gently nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point.

"Chloe" said Fitz raising his head "I probably should tell her that she's got a new mother"

"Something tells me that she won't mind," said Jemma kissing his cheek

"No I don't think she will"

**A/N: Short chapter and I apologize, after this there's one chapter of the wedding and then a sort of epilogue. So yeah 2 more to go **


	8. Child's Heart

**Chapter Eight **

_*2 months later*_

Chloe ran down the stairs, jumping the last two stairs, Shiloh at her heel. She ran into the lab carefully avoiding Skye who was sitting at the end of the bench and hugged Jemma's legs.

"We've landed, we've landed," she said jumping up at down.

"I know Sweetie," said Jemma picking up the little girl

Chloe smiled and giggled as Skye walked over to the two and poked her in the stomach "What did you eat this morning Monkey? You're so hyper"

"Jellybeans!" exclaimed Chloe clapping her hands.

Jemma's head snapped around "Your father did not give you jelly beans for breakfast! Did he?"

"Nope, toast first," said the child

"Then he gave you jellybeans?"

"Yeah" said the child; looking around if nothing was wrong "Daddy gives me jellybeans all the time and chocolate" she suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth "Wasn't meant to tell you that"

"I'm going to kill that man," said Jemma as Skye lost her battle at staying quiet and burst out laughing before she straightened up.

"Honey you can't kill him a week before your wedding"

"I can try," said Jemma placing the child on the floor, returning to her work on the lab table, glad that Chloe stayed directly by her legs as the cargo bay ramp lowered. Footsteps behind her and arms around her waist made her stop working and smile. "Hello" she said leaning back against the chest of the person behind her.

"Why are you going to kill me?" asked Fitz as he kissed the top of her head.

"You gave her jellybeans," said Jemma turning around in his arms "In the morning"

Fitz had the decency to look guilty "She wanted them"

"You are the biggest push over ever," said Jemma gently shoving his shoulder

Fitz finally gave in to his daughter pulling his pants leg and picked her up "So Chlo-bird, excited to see Grandma again?"

"Grandma, Grandma"

Jemma tensed slightly in his arms at the mention of his mother. Fitz grinned at her hesitation about seeing his mother again after 6 years. Little did she know that his mother had been pushing him for years to get to together with Miss Jemma Simmons. He kissed her forehead again and grinned, "You'll be fine"

Jemma nodded as she moved to grab her coat from the hook on the side of the lab. She picked up Chloe's discarded jacket as well and handed it to Fitz. "Make sure she wears this, I don't need her getting a cold" said Jemma as she began packing up her equipment. Fitz and Skye shared a look at her hen mother hen mode. Jemma for the last 2 months had filled the role of Chloe's mother easily, it seemed that she had been doing it for years.

"Well I'm going to go find my wayward son and husband to make sure they are ready to move to the hotel. Knowing both of them, neither of them are" said Skye packing up her laptop and moving towards the door. "And don't worry I'll make sure that your bags arrive at the hotel, go have fun" she left the small family in the lab as Coulson approached them.

"May and I meet you for the rehearsal dinner in two days" he handed the SUV keys to Fitz "Make sure you have fun, Skye and Ward are heading to the hotel now so you will have them till we arrive on Wednesday. Good luck"

Fitz nodded and watched as May waved goodbye to them from Lola. Moving to the edge of the ramp they watched as the two senior officers drove off to a meeting at HQ. "Ready?" asked Fitz

"Yeah"

* * *

Jemma pushed the door open to a little Scottish Café and sighed at the heat that radiated around the small room. Outside it was snowing, hailing and raining all at once. Fitz entered moments after, Chloe in his arms shaking the snow from his jacket.

"Take her for a moment" said Fitz passing Chloe to Jemma, taking her coat and hanging it up with his and Chloe's.

Chloe rested her head on Jemma's shoulder as the older woman looked around the room searching for Fitz's mother. Fitz grinned at her once he was finished hanging up the coats and kissed her softly. "She loves you don't worry"

"She may have a problem with me marrying you"

"She won't and I've already told her," said Fitz grinning.

He moved away from her hand as she moved to lightly smack him "Fitz! I though we agreed to tell her together"

Fitz looked at her, taking in her slightly rosy cheeks from the wind, snow in her hair, his daughter curled up in her arms, half asleep coming down from her sugar rush. He grinned again pulling her towards the back of the shop were his mother was sitting.

Donna Fitz looked up to see her son walking across towards her from the door. He looked exactly the same since she had seen him last seen him, a bit skinner than she'd like but she had to deal with the fact that, that boy never put on enough weight. Behind him trailed a face she hadn't see in years but welcomed immediately. Jemma Simmons hadn't changed at all in the 6 and a half years since she had last seen her, she was a little older, with more lines around the eyes and mouth but still the same brown eyes and the same brown hair. In her arms was her 4-year-old granddaughter, looking very sleepy but perfectly content on Jemma's arms. Jemma was quietly talking to Chloe as the little girl was nodding off to sleep.

"Mum" greeted Leo as he walked up to the table, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello" said Donna hugging him gently "It's been too long Leo"

"Too long" said Fitz taking a seat on the other side of the booth.

Donna watched as Jemma slid next to her fiancée, Chloe wrapped up in her arms. "And what happened to this little Monkey?"

"Someone gave her jellybeans this morning," said Jemma "She crashed about 10 minutes ago," she gently nudged the sleeping child "Chloe, wake up for a moment and say hello to grandma"

Chloe opened her eyes and waved at her grandmother before closing them again. Donna watched as Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Jemma's neck and slowly fell asleep again. Fitz smiled guiltily and ran his hands through Chloe's hair. Jemma excused herself from the table for a moment, settling Chloe better on her hip as she moved to order from the counter.

"She's a bit sleepy at the moment" said Fitz shrugging his shoulders as he looked at his mother.

"And perfectly happy with Jemma" whispered Donna "She seems so happy"

"Yeah"

"You do too," She said looking back at her son "She makes you happy,"

Fitz nodded at his mother's admission "Yeah"

"You ready to marry her?"

"I've been ready for 12 years," admitted Fitz as Jemma returned to the table.

"Is everything set up for the wedding?" asked Donna

Jemma nodded as Fitz smiled "I hope so, I think the only thing that needs to come are the tuxs because Ward is freakishly tall so his had to be costume made, and Jemma here thought it would be good if all of them were custom made"

Wedding plan conversations continued for 2 hours as they made sure everything was set, done and completed. Chloe remained asleep for the entire time, only waking up when the conversations of the wedding dimmed and started up on what they were going to do after the wedding. Fitz looked at Jemma as this conversation started and she sent him back a glare.

This conversation was a sore spot among both of them. Jemma really wanting to remain on the BUS, while Fitz who was thinking of his daughter wanted to remain in either Scotland or England. They'd had many disagreements on this topic.

"We haven't really decided yet, mom," said Fitz hoping this would please his mom and placate Jemma.

Donna seem to realize that this was dangerous territory and stopped questioning them instead turning to how their friends on the bus was going. Donna had met Skye a couple of times and had fallen in love with her, and loved Teddy as well. She was still out on Ward not completely trusting him not to break Skye's heart but 8 years together had helped their case. May and Donna got along really well for unknown reasons and Coulson respected Donna a lot.

"Well apparently everything is done, and Jemma's mother arrive tomorrow. I'm thinking you might want to get this tired little princess home and into bed" Donna smiled they all stood up.

"Knowing her she'll be up and bouncing around when we get back" said Fitz as they walked to the door and grabbed their coats.

Jemma roused Chloe long enough for her to put on her coat, before stepping outside. Donna turned to her son and smiled "You sure?"

"I'm sure," said Fitz kissing her cheek

"When will the adoption forms be signed?"

"The day after the wedding, before we leave" answered Fitz

"Good, I've been wanting you two to get married since you were 16" said Donna "Go one get that little girl home"

Donna watched as her son moved outside and kissed his fiancée, a few words were spoken before they headed off to their car. This wedding was a long time coming.

* * *

*Wedding Day*

"Mommy I can't find my shoes" Chloe voice cried from the bedroom.

"Did you check under your bed Monkey?" asked Jemma as she placed the curling iron down on the bathroom bench and headed into the little girl's room.

"Yeah, can't find them" said Chloe as she ran up to the woman.

Jemma groaned as she looked around the room. She could feel the anxiety building inside her and something like this was not something that was needed. She had been up since 6 am trying to calm herself, but still half her mind was concerned that Fitz wouldn't show up and the wedding would be a disaster. When she had woken Cleo up she had discovered that the little girl who had stayed in her room last night, hadn't gone to bed until 2 in the morning partially from excitement and partly from reading a book that she had just gotten. The end of her rope was very near and though she tried not to be annoyed with Chloe she had told her to put her shoes away last night were she could find them. Chloe still dressed in her pyjamas even though Skye was arriving in 5 minutes to help her get dressed. Jemma didn't fair much better she herself dressed only in flannel bottoms and a MIT jersey that used to be Fitz's.

Just as she managed to find Chloe's slip, a knock came at the door. Yelling for the person to come in, Jemma picked Chloe up from the floor and sat her down at the table. She barely mumbled hello to Skye as she entered, rushing past to make sure the curling iron was still on in the bathroom. Skye just grinned as she took in the frazzled British woman and the 4 year old who had managed to upturn a bowl of cereal on the table. Chuckling slight as Jemma rushed past her, she grabbed the British woman's arm and sat her down on the table handing her a teacup.

"Drink it and calm down," said Skye picking up Chloe and taking her to the bathroom to clean the cereal from the front of her. She cleaned up Chloe, setting her on the bed, changing into her slip and then managed to locate the missing Mary Jane in the cupboard.

Jemma gave her a grateful smile as the returned with the now clean child, dressed in a slip and robe. Chloe approached her quietly and climbed onto her lap, not hesitating when Jemma opened her arms and hugged her. "Sorry Monkey" said Jemma kissing her blonde curls.

"Daddy said you'd be scary," said Chloe giving her a smile.

"He did, did he?" said Jemma as Skye laughed behind her. They sat talking for a little while before May and Elizabeth Simmons arrived to help the bride get ready.

"Okay, time to make you a bride," said Skye.

A few hours later, Jemma found herself staring at her reflection in a three-way mirror. Her wedding dress chosen by Fitz was an off white and the top half was covered in lace. It was a sleeveless alencon lace neckline, circular cut tulle with floating appliques, a v back and lace drop waist. Her hair had been curled and pulled into a messy bun complete with a small tiara holding her vale in place.

May stepped forward presenting a small box "A present from Coulson, you're something new,"

Jemma opened the box and gasped, pulling out a strand of pearls. Skye stepped forward and placed them around her neck, laying them perfectly against her collarbone.

"Fitz has great taste," said Skye

Jemma grinned, she couldn't wait to thank him for picking this dress out. He had insisted on designing it himself and for that she was completely grateful.

"You look like a princess," said Chloe as she moved over to her.

Chloe herself looked adorable in her flower dress. It was spaghetti strapped and covered in lace much like Jemma's dress. Her curls were pulled back with diamond hairpins, and Skye had complemented her deep blue eyes with a tiny bit of makeup making them seem bluer than usual.

Skye wore a strapless blue gown that hugged her until the waist, subtly hiding the growing baby bump of her second child. It flared out slight to become a bell shape; it was satin and had no design except a back row of blue buttons that hid a zipper. Despite all protests, including some very loud ones from her husband, Skye had cut her hair to her shoulders a couple of days earlier saying that she needed a slightly more grown up look. Today it was pulled into a French twist, complete with a couple of diamond hairpins. May was dressed in a similar red dress that complemented the older woman's figure. Her hair also pulled up in a French twist.

"Now you have something new the pearls from Coulson, something old, the tiara from your grandmother, your engagement ring has something blue"

May stepped forward again and handed her a diamond bracelet "Something borrowed"

Jemma took a deep breath as Skye grinned, "We're ready"

"YAYYYYY" exclaimed Chloe bouncing up at down.

"You look beautiful," said Coulson as he took in his biochemist dressed to look like a princess.

"Thank you sir" said Jemma, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinked them away rapidly, if she ruined her makeup before the ceremony Skye would murder her. He linked his arm with hers and took her off to the side so she wouldn't be seen when the doors opened. They watched as Ward linked arms with Skye and led her in, followed by Alison, Fitz's sister who was being escorted by her husband, May followed them with Jemma's older brother Marcus. Chloe stepped out of her line to run up to Jemma hugging her legs. Jemma crouched down and hugged the little girl "Thank you for marrying my Daddy" said the little girl. Jemma kissed her curls and smiled, Chloe gave her one last glance moving away from her and heading in. Jemma smiled as she heard voices coo over her and comment how adorable she looked.

The wedding march music replaced the wedding party's and Coulson stepped forward, Jemma followed his lead. Looking around as they pasted through the door, she saw out of the corner of her eyes the church was full of friends, coworkers, and family. They all grinned and she heard more than one "I told you so" and "It's about time".

She caught sight of Leo and everything disappeared around her.

He looked very dashing in his tuxedo and a white rosebud was delicately pinned on his left lapel. Someone had tried to tame his curls and they looked slightly better than usual, though the whole thing was pointless. They wouldn't stay neat. His blue eyes caught and held hers as the pastor began to talk. When he got to the relatively important part Ward had to nudge them to get them to pay attention.

They both smiled and dragged their eyes away from each other.

"Please take your right hands. Do you Leopold Alecc Fitz take Jemma Elizabeth Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Jemma Elizabeth Simmons take Leopold Alecc Fitz to your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do"

"The rings please"

As the pastor talked about the symbols of the rings and its purpose, Jemma slipped the gold band onto Fitz's finger.

"I am my beloved and my beloved is mine," she said softly, repeating the pastors words.

Fitz repeated the process but Jemma inwardly gasped at the ring that he slipped onto her finger. A plain gold band, 18 carat gold ring with diamonds making a complete double helix DNA structure around the ring.

"I am my beloved and my beloved is mine."

"And now, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jemma grinned at Fitz as he leant forward and kissed her. The entire room was silent but only for few moments, and then it erupted into a frenzy of screaming friends, family and coworkers, all clapping and shouting their congratulations. Chloe let go of Skye's hand to run over to her father and new mother. Fitz bent down and lifted Chloe to settle on his right him, wrapping his left arm around Jemma's waist linking their hands together, grinning as the wedding bands clinked together. "Too long"

"Too long" said Jemma kissing him again.

The broke apart grinning at the catcalls and wolf whistles. The wedding march played again as their cue to leave. Fitz pulled Jemma down the aisle stairs and she followed, laughing.

They parted ways at the end of the aisle heading to their respective rooms to change for the reception. Both wanted to take a shower and Jemma wanted to change out of the long gown into a dress more suited for dancing.

Jemma stood waiting for Chloe to finish putting on her shoes before they headed back down to the reception. She wore an ivory and blue sequined gown that rested above her knees, the torso was ivory beaded work with a think layer of lace over the top. Her skirt was a deep blue collar complete with deep blue pumps. It came high at the front and had no back. Her hair had been taken down from its bun and rested in curls over her shoulders, she still wore the pearls given to her by Coulson.

Chloe had also changed as had Skye. Chloe now wore a deep blue dress with an ivory ribbon around the middle while Skye had changed into a shorter version of the blue bridesmaid dress.

"Come on let's go" said Skye grabbing Jemma's hand and dragging her back down the corridor "I want to get the party started"

She dragged her down to the ballroom before she left her alone, taking Chloe with her as Jemma waited for Fitz. He turned up a moment later changed from his white shirt into a blue one to match her dress and his eyes.

"Ready to go?" he said smiling.

When the doors opened, they grinned at the large ballroom in full swing. Everyone had arrived from either changing out of formal clothes or a short rest. She took in Chloe dancing with Coulson and May dancing with Teddy.

The band quieted and Ward's voice came over the dim "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you…..Doctor and Doctor FitzSimmons"

A loud cheer went up with applause and they waved.

Chloe ran up to them grinning, "Come on, let's dance," she said grabbing both their hands. Jemma laughed tell her to wait a second.

Coulson stopped by them a minute later and handed Fitz an envelope. "It's all good now"

Jemma looked in confusion "What's done?"

Fitz spun her around "Chloe and I are joining you on the BUS"

"What!" exclaimed Jemma

"Surprise" he said "You not pleased?"

"Of course I'm pleased you idiot" said Jemma kissing him

"MOMMY, DADDY COME DANCE" yelled Chloe as she pulled both their hands.

They both laughed and allowed her to pull them along. The night was soon forgotten in lights, colour and music.


	9. Laughter Lines

**Chapter Nine **

_*Epilogue 1*_

It was very early in the morning when Fitz finally made it back to the house. He turned the key in the lock, stopping for a second when it squeaked and silent prayed that Shiloh didn't bark. Luck was on his side as he opened the door and stepped inside, catching the golden retriever slinking down the corridor towards him. Shiloh padded quietly down the hall and sat down at his feet. Grinning as he greeted the dog he moved down the corridor towards the open living lounge room. At first all he saw was a massive pillow fort made out of most of the pillows and blankets in the house. Even the master bedroom hadn't been spared as he spotted the blue and white pillows that usually adorned the bed used as doors. But after looking closer he spotted the dark hair of their resident hacker peaking out from under a blanket on the couch.

"Skye" said Fitz gently shaking the woman, leaning over her.

The hacker mumbled and opened an eye. She shot up as soon as she recognized his face nearly hitting him as he moved away. "How is she?" he asked

"She's fine," says Fitz grinning

Skye grinned, "How's the new monkey?"

"She's beautiful" Fitz said "Speaking of monkeys. Where's the other one?"

Skye pointed down at the pillow fort "You can try and find them in there"

"Them? How many are there in there?"

"Grant, Teddy, Chloe and Elmo, took us hours"

"You've raided the whole house haven't you?"

"We left some of the pillows on your bed. You had 6 pillows on the bed, why did you need them all?" asked Skye as she stood up stretching.

"Jemma had trouble with her back in the last couple of months" said Fitz helping her step over the blankets.

Together they took apart the fort, Fitz marveling at how structural sound the kids had managed to make it. They finally found the missing members fast asleep on a pile of pillows. 18 month Leo Garrett Ward, nicknamed Elmo, was fast asleep on the specialist's chest with Teddy sprawled across his legs. Chloe was curled into his side, her had clasped around his shirt. Skye grinned and leaned over her husband poking him in the chest before shoving him. Ward grunted before waking, as Skye picked up Elmo and woke Teddy up.

Fitz kneeled next to his daughter picking her up in his arms and gently nudging her to wake up. "Chlo-bird" he said gently waking her

"Daddy?"

The 5 year old yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Mummy back yet?"

"Nope, Monkey she's staying for a little while longer"

The little girl's eyes snapped open as she finally woke up. "My baby sister here?" she exclaimed bouncing up at down. "When can we go see mummy?"

Fitz grinned at her "We can see mummy in a couple of hours, you have to have a bath and get changed first"

Chloe nodded as she hugged her father "Will I be able to cuddle with mummy now?"

Fitz's face fell and he hugged her back "Yeah, Chlo, you can cuddle with her"

The last couple of months of her pregnancy, Jemma had been in bed due to complications. She had spent the last month and a half in hospital as her body prepared for the birth. Chloe had been unable to cuddle and hug her while in the hospital as the nurses were worried that she would accidently hurt Jemma or pull out any wires. As Jemma had become more and more tired and nauseous, Fitz had stopped bringing Chloe to the hospital at her mother's request. It had been hard on the little girl who was so attached to her mother to not be able to see her and talk to her. Jemma hadn't wanted the little girl to see her all sickly but every day it broke Fitz's heart to have Chloe beg to go, beg to see her mother and he had to leave her behind.

Chloe detangled herself from her father's arms and waited for him to place her on the ground as she moved over and hugged Skye "Thank you for looking after me"

Skye knelt down and hugged the little girl "It was a pleasure" she wiped the tears off the child's cheeks "Now go get ready so you can go see your mummy"

Chloe nodded as she moved to say goodbye to Teddy, Ward and Elmo. Skye stood up and gently hugged Fitz "She'll be fine, she just needs to see her mother"

"I know," said Fitz "Thanks for looking after her"

Chloe said her final farewell to the Ward family before heading up the stairs to get ready. Fitz waved the Ward's off as they headed to the SUV, Skye promising to call and arrange a time for them to visit in the hospital.

"Chlo-bird you ready for your bath?" called Fitz as he closed the door and moved towards the stairs. "We've got a little while before we go back, so you can take the time you want"

2 hours later and a very wet bath for both of them, they were sitting Fitz's other baby, 2012 Aston Martin DBS heading down the road towards the hospital. Fitz out of the corner of his eye watched his daughter as she stared at the window.

"You alright Monkey?" he asked as he changed lanes.

"Yeah" said Chloe as she looked back at him.

"You sure? You don't seem very happy"

Chloe ducked her head down as she mumbled something. Fitz raised his eyebrow "Sorry I don't hear that"

"Do you think that Jemma will still love me?" mumbled Chloe

Fitz nearly stopped the car as he heard what she said. He pulled over on the side of the road and turned to his daughter "Of course, she will Chloe" he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear "Why would you think that? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Jemma's not my real mum, she has her own baby. She won't love me anymore, I'm not her daughter" said Chloe

"Christ Chloe, Jemma loves you and she always will. She is your mum, she may not have given birth to you but she will always be your mother. Yes she has her new baby, but she's your mother, she will always love you" he reached over and hugged her. "She would never stop loving you"

Chloe ducked her head lower "I guess"

Fitz frowned at her attitude, she stayed silent till they reached the hospital and kept quiet as Fitz greeted the nurses and doctors before heading to Jemma's room. Chloe shuffled her feet as he opened the door and stopped.

"Can I stay here?" asked Chloe

Fitz stopped and stared at his daughter. An hour ago she had been excited to see Jemma again, now she didn't want a thing to do with her. "All right, but just for a moment, then you are going in there"

Chloe nodded and moved to sit on the chair. Fitz shook his head opened the door and entered.

"Hey Jems"

The occupant on the bed sat up straighter and placed her book on the bedside table "Hello stranger" Fitz walked over to the bed and hugged her "Where's Chloe?"

"She's outside," said Fitz sitting down

Jemma frowned "Outside" she sat up more, "Is she alright?"

"She's a bit worried," said Fitz "She's in this mindset that you don't care for her anymore now that you have Lizzie" he stood up and began to pace "She thinks that you don't love her anymore"

Jemma frowned "Send her in"

Fitz stopped and looked at her "You sure" Jemma nodded and pointed at the door.

Fitz got up and opened the door "Chloe" he called

Jemma watched as the little girl walked in. She was shuffling her feet, looking down and her eyes darted across the floor. She had been visualizing this meeting for days but now watching her shuffle towards her, broke her heart slowly.

"Chloe do you want to jump up here with me?" said Jemma patting the bed next to her. Chloe mutely jumped up and sat next to her mother, Fitz sensing that they needed time motioned that he was going to go outside and get Lizzie.

Jemma watched him leave, looking at the little girl. "Chloe, I think we need to have a little chat. Is there is something you need to talk to me about?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Because your Dad said you wanted to ask me?"

Chloe looked her adopted mother in the eyes. "I didn't know if you'd still love me when the new baby arrived."

Jemma frowned and pulled the little girl into her lap "Chloe, I would never stop loving you" she wrapped her arm around the girl "You are my world and you always will be, your sister is just a new part of our world"

Chloe nodded as she hugged her mother "I was worried that you wouldn't need me anymore, because I wasn't your daughter"

"Being my daughter doesn't mean that you need to be blood related to me, being my daughter doesn't mean I needed to give birth to you" She kissed her forehead "I love you and you will always be my daughter"

"Even if you didn't give birth to me"

"Even if I didn't give birth to you" agreed Jemma "Now I am going to see that little Monkey who I haven't seen in weeks back again, or am I going to get this grumpy dwarf?"

"Little Monkey" said Chloe hugging her "I missed you"

"I missed you Monkey, I missed reading to you each night and I missed my cuddles"

"Your tummy got in the way," said Chloe

"Well now we can go back to cuddling," said Jemma.

A knock at the door made them both look up. Fitz poked his head in again this time with a pink bundle in his arms "Chlo, you ready to meet your sister"

Jemma grinned down at her daughter "She's not that annoying I promise" Chloe nodded meeting Jemma's eyes and turned to her father.

Fitz walked over and gently sat down on the bed. Chloe hesitated before leaving her mother's arms and crawling over to him. She peered over the pink blanket and took in the sleeping baby in her arms. This wasn't the first baby she had seen, she had been there when Elmo was born but this one actually was staying with them 24/7, this was her new sister. "She's tiny," said Chloe watching as the baby opened her eyes and yawned. Fitz passed the little girl to her mother and Chloe sat back watching as Jemma cradled her to her chest, talking slowly to her.

"Come here Chlo," said Jemma holding out one arm.

Chloe snuggled into her mother's side as she watched her little sister grip her mother's finger. Reaching out she gently touched the little girl's head giggling as the soft hair tickled her fingers, Elizabeth May grabbed her sister's finger as she moved.

"She's strong," said Chloe grinning up at her mother.

"She is" Jemma smiled back "Would you like to hold her?"

Chloe nodded, letting Fitz place her on his lap and Jemma gently handed the little bundle over. She grinned at her parents "I don't think she'll be that bad"

**A/N: I lied, there is one more chapter after this. I just have to finish it first. This is the first Epilogue and then the second should come in a couple of days. **


	10. Love Is An Open Door

**Love Is An Open Door**

**A/N: Last chapter is finally done, sorry for the long delay, I apologise. :P**

* * *

Jemma FitzSimmons placed her daughter in her bassinet and tucked her in. She switched the nightlight on and started the electronic mobile that her husband had designed. Lizzie May gurgled at her mother as Jemma gently stroked her head, singing the lullaby her mother had taught her. The 18 month old gurgled for a few more moments before slowly falling asleep, her hands curled around her blanket. Jemma gently shut the door, heading back down the hallway and down to the lounge.

"She in bed?" asked her husband as she entered the kitchen. Jemma smiled and nodded heading over to the little girl sitting on the counter.

"Yep, tucked in bed and hopefully asleep," said Jemma as she hugged Chloe watching her husband create his masterful creations with ice cream "You got enough sprinkles there, Leo?"

"Not enough," said Chloe

"You are going to be a hyper Monkey if you have all these sprinkles" said Jemma; she turned to her daughter "You want me to plait you hair or do you want to leave it?"

"Plait her hair, Jem, you're leaving early tomorrow and I'll just have to deal with it in the morning. Apparently I can't plait hair," Chloe giggled as Jemma grinned at her husband, kissing him on the cheek as he moved closer.

"You do alright," said Jemma laughing, helping her daughter to the ground watching as she ran up the stairs to grab her hairbrush. She turned back to her husband watching as he placed the last spoon in the bowl. "We need to talk about Chloe"

"About what?" asked Fitz turning towards her

"You don't need me to tell you that she is special, she's already finished the physics book Coulson gave her for Christmas. We need to talk about school, you and I both know that she needs to go somewhere were she can get the education she needs. She's bored with the things that the SHIELD teacher is giving her on the BUS, she needs stuff that challenges her"

"You and I both know she can't go to normal school, she'll be picked on. She's not normal, I don't want her to have the same experience I had at school. Or you had at school" Fitz looked at her "Think about Lizzie, she's with no doubt has an IQ of at least 170 if us being her parents says anything. These are not normal kids Jemma we can't send them to a normal school"

"I'm not saying to send them to a normal school-" she started

"You want to send them to SHIELD Academy?" interrupted Fitz "No, not in a million years" he turned away from her and placed both hands on the edge of the counter, his head bowed.

"I'm just saying we could research for other schools," said Jemma

"And just leave her here, Jemma we can't just dump her at boarding school and then spend the rest of our time running around the world" Fitz turned back to her "I can't leave her here and neither can you"

Jemma rung her hands together "I was thinking that we could stay here" she moved forward "Skye is thinking about settling down too, she has Elmo, Teddy and Jemmy, she's talking to Ward right now. Coulson and May are have been talking about retiring, the BUS is looking at being either re-teamed or shut down. SHIELD has offered us a place at the facilities here, for our own research. Ward and Skye have been offered their own places here, and we have Lizzie and-"

Fitz looked at her with a confused expression "You want to stay here?" interrupted Fitz

Their conversation was postponed by Chloe running back in to the kitchen a silver hairbrush in her hands. Fitz watched as Jemma brushed and plaited his daughter's hair, their conversation light and full of laughter. He placed their ice cream on the table and watched his wife the whole evening, watching her mannerisms and her actions.

Jemma noticed his eyes on her all evening, but it was only after putting Chloe to bed, an hour later, in their bedroom that she turned to him and watched him as he changed for bed. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"What made you change you mind?" asked Fitz turning towards her, pulling on a shirt "3 years ago we had a fight about whether to stay on the BUS or not, I vividly remember you throwing your engagement ring at me, in fact I still have the scar under my eye from it. Now you change your mind, you want to stay here and now suddenly Skye wants to stay here, Coulson and May want to retire"

Jemma remained silent watching him as he continued, "Have I missed something?"

Standing up she moved to his side, winding her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulders "Maybe it's time to settle down" she looked up at him "And maybe I might be on maternity for a little longer" Fitz gave her a confused look as she grabbed his hands and rested it on her abdomen.

"Are you?"

"Yep" said Jemma kissing him, leaning back in his arms "Chloe and Lizzie can't live on the BUS forever, they need to grow up in a somewhat normal, even if they are not entirely normal themselves. And with this new baby, I think its time we settled down somewhere"

"How long have you and Skye been talking about this?" asked Fitz "She doesn't have another child on the way too? There must be something about Ward, three kids already"

"No, she's not pregnant again," said Jemma grinning, "We've been talking about it for awhile, before Lizzie was born. At first after we married and moved onto the BUS, I was happy that Teddy and Chloe accompanied us where ever we went, but then the missions started getting worse and you or Ward came back injured. They started asking questions; Skye and I kept on coming up with new stories about why. But then Chloe figured it out, she guessed. We're not saying to leave SHIELD, but maybe we leave the BUS and start here" Jemma hugged him "And I don't want to lose you, I couldn't bare it. You mean the world to me and losing you would inevitably lead to my downfall. I couldn't live without you and we both know that. I thought maybe if we weren't on the front lines, back in the lab there might be less of a chance that something could happen to you"

Fitz wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her forehead. Jemma relaxed into his embrace, her head buried into his shoulder as a few tears slipped down her cheek. "I couldn't bare to live without you Leo, I've only just gotten you back"

"What's started these thoughts Sweetheart?" said Fitz looking down at his wife.

Jemma looked up at him, more tears in her eyes "Trip died this morning" she buried her face in his shoulder.

Fitz pulled away from her in concern "What?"

"He was on mission, he got shot. He didn't survive," said Jemma "Ward had to tell his wife and children. That's why he was late to lunch. I couldn't bare that happening to you or me, Skye or Ward, that's why Skye and I disappeared after lunch" Jemma hugged him closer.

"I think we need to discuss this more when we don't have a black cloud over our heads," said Fitz gently pushing her towards the bed. "Though it seems as though you've already made up your mind"

Jemma nodded as she climbed into bed watching as him as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Snuggling down into the pillows she giggled as Shiloh made himself comfortable on the window seat only to discover that he was slightly too big to fit on the seat. He ended up curling up on the pillows on the floor. Fitz joined her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you Jems"

"Love you too, little lion man"

"Little Lion Man?" asked Fitz

"You're my little Lion Man," said Jemma

They lay quietly, Fitz gently running his hand up and down his wife's spine. Jemma was slipping into sleep when a cry rang out in the silence. Jemma moved to get out of bed, stopping as Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder and got out instead. Jemma watched as he left the room, grinning at his shirtless form. She closed her eyes waiting for the crying to stop and for Fitz to return, when another warm body joined her in the bed.

She moved the blankets away from her face to see a familiar blond head next to hers. "Chloe?" she sat up, peaking over the mountain of duvet at the little girl.

"Lizzie's crying, couldn't sleep," said Chloe as she moved over to her mother.

"Come here Monkey," said Jemma opening her arms.

Chloe moved up the bed and into her arms, hugging her. Jemma lay down, Chloe snuggling into her arms. "You want to sleep here Monkey? We might have to kick your father out to your bed" Chloe giggled in her arms "Do you want a story or do you just want to cuddle?"

"Cuddle and story" said Chloe

"You want both?"

"Maybe just cuddling" said Chloe

Jemma nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around the 7 year old. She watched the little girl fall asleep in her arms, looking up as her husband entered the room. He grinned at Chloe asleep next to his wife as he moved towards them "Am I being replaced by my own daughter?"

"Yes," said Jemma

Fitz pulled back the covers and slid in, looking at his wife "We going tomorrow?"

Jemma nodded kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Fitz tightened his hold on Jemma's hand as they walked up the path between the graves. Jemma tucked herself into his side as a particularly strong gust of wind encircled them, slipping her hand into his pockets. In Fitz's other hand were 4 orange tulips wrapped in pink paper with white ribbons. They moved towards a row of headstones down the back, stopping at a marble headstone separated slightly from the rest. Jemma motioned to move away from Fitz as he placed the flowers next to the grave, but stopped as he wound his arm tighter around her waist. "Stay" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead.

Jemma shifted uncomfortably as he moved to sit on the floor, tugging her down with him. Crossing her legs, she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Fitz taking his eyes off the headstone.

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk to her?" asked Jemma

Fitz looked over at his wife as she fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. Though it had been over two years since they'd married, Jemma had never actually accompanied him right to this point before. "Stay" he said

They sat in silence, his hand wrapped around hers. Jemma raised her head from where it rested on his shoulder as he motioned to get up. They moved together back to the gates, to where Skye and Ward were waiting for them. Skye linked her arm with Jemma's as they headed back down to the SUV, Fitz and Ward trailing behind them.

"You okay?" asked Skye as they walked through the car park

Jemma nodded, she looked ahead ignoring her friend's attempt to catch her eye. She also ignored her attempts to get her attention as Skye tugged her jacket sleeve. "I don't believe you," said Skye

"He's never taken me there before, and then suddenly he wants me to come. It doesn't make much sense that's all," said Jemma looking over her should at her husband as he trailed behind with Ward.

"Maybe he just wanted to share it with you, you don't have any other secrets between you. Unless you haven't told him about your other little surprise" said Skye nudging her

"I've told him" said Jemma "Good thing too, I don't think I could have hid it any longer, my jeans had a hard time fitting this morning"

"Have you told the girls yet?" asked Skye as they stopped at the SUV

"No, and I don't know how. Chloe wasn't exactly happy about Elizabeth and I know they both hate losing their reading lap to Shiloh and Macey. Imagine what's going to happen when they can't sit there any more because of my stomach" said Jemma "And imagine what's going to happen if it's another girl, poor Leo is going to have to divide even more of his attention"

Skye giggled "I'm sure the girls don't feel that intruded by a cat and dog stealing their reading lap" she nudged her shoulder with Jemma's "And don't worry you will always be Leo's best girl, you're defiantly his favourite"

Both girls looked over their shoulders at their guy as they giggled, laughing harder at the boy's confused expression. Stopping at the SUV they waited for Ward to find the keys in his pockets before hopping in.

"I think the kids are probably wondering where we are now," said Ward as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think it's about time to rescue May and Coulson too," said Skye from her place in the front.

"No I'm sure that they're having a ball, with tea parties and dolls," said Jemma

"I never want to see Coulson in that tiara and frilly apron ever again" said Fitz shivering

"At least you didn't see him naked," said Skye laughing when groans of protest filled the car.

"SKYE"

* * *

The SUV pulled into the driveway of the modest two-story house parking behind Coulson's red Corvette. Jemma and Skye hopped out quickly heading to the house to save Coulson at least from having another tea party complete with a tiara. Ward trailed behind as Fitz moved to stop Shiloh running out of the door as the girl's opened it.

"Mummy" yelled Chloe running up to her and hugging Jemma around the legs. May peaked her head around the corner giving the returning adults a slight smile. Skye moved to greet her children as Ward picked up their 2-year-old daughter.

"What's gotten you into a big fuss?" asked Jemma bending down and hugging the 7 year old

"I'm just glad you're back," said Chloe hugging her "And that you didn't go away"

Jemma smoothed the little girls fringe away from her eyes. Chloe has suddenly developed a very close attachment to her in the past couple of months, not wanting to be way from her for too long. Fitz had become more and more worried about this attachment; Chloe confiding in him that her biggest fear was that Jemma wouldn't come back and would leave them. He had of course told Jemma about the conversation and they had talked to her own mother who was a psychologist. Elizabeth Simmons had assured them that it was normal for a child to have a bigger attachment to one parent, however when it became more and more obvious that Chloe couldn't spend more than 8 hours away from her mother, they became worried. She had burst into tears at a sleepover at a friends house, having to come back earlier than normal because she wanted to be with her mother. Jemma knew the time would come for them to sit her down and talk about.

"Where's my hug monkey?" asked Fitz

Chloe giggled allowing her mother up, running to hug her father. Jemma moved to pick up her 18 month old who was standing up in her crib. After Chloe had greeted her father she moved to greet her uncle who swung her up onto his shoulders. When Teddy demanded to be picked up as well, Ward moved outside into the garden so the least damage could be done to the household furniture.

Fitz took Lizzie May and Little Jemma after them, Elmo following him out. May and Coulson recovering from their tea party scene followed soon after. Skye turned to Jemma and grinned.

"We did good didn't we?" said Skye linking her arm through Jemma's "Beautiful children, awesome 'grandparents' that aren't actually related to any of them and very sexy husband"

"We did good" said Jemma watching as Ward swung to two eldest around on his shoulders.


End file.
